Icebreaker
Your escape from the glacier will lead you into danger from an unexpected source… Cast * Amelia Spens * Laird Reid * Sam Yao * Shona Plot After the Laird You're stuck on a glacier near Mor Island with Sam, Shona and Laird Reid, the ice bridge that leads back to Mor collapsing in front of you. Amelia, newly arrived in the Far Hebrides, berates you for your failure to achieve any of your goals in visiting the archipelago, and for seemingly causing a more widespread outbreak of the V-Type Red Fungus. Shona spots a path deeper into the glacier that you can use, but you'll need to use the collapsing bridge to reach it! Storeroom Avoiding the zombies that thrash out of the walls, you walk out onto the gangway. The Laird sends Shona ahead with Jones's notes, but it breaks apart as she crosses, trapping the rest of you. Laird Reid has another idea - retrieve some the chemicals used to keep the bridge frozen from the storeroom halfway along the bridge. Support Legs The Laird covers your retreat, but is running low on bullets. Reaching the maintenance store, you recover the batch of Chemical X. Following the Laird's lead and Amelia's advice, you run to the next set of bridge supports, from where you'll attempt to freeze yourselves an escape route. Glittering Arc You reach the support legs and firm up your plan: pour Chemical X onto the sheets of water that are blowing off the bridge in the high wind, creating a pathway down to some stepping stones below. Though the plan works, it does freeze some zombies in place, creating new obstacles for you to avoid as you run. Onward, to the beach! You make it down to the rocks, but the wind quickly begins to demolish your improvised bridge, blowing chunks of zombie-infested ice after you. If you want to make it across the rocks to Mor Island, you'll have to run! Torpedo You sprint across the rocks, pursued by zombies. Amelia, worried about the zombies' approach onto the island, launches a torpedo at the rocks. Can you outrun a speeding torpedo? Tidal Wave You make it to the beach in one piece, though Sam has a close encounter with the Far Hebridean water along the way. There's no time to rest, though, as the torpedo explosion has caused a huge tidal wave. You'll need to get inland or be washed away! Dearg You escape the tidal wave, reaching the top of a hill. Amelia reports that she's seeing smoke from the centre of town, and that her rescue launch has recovered Shona from the glacier. As the tidal wave subsides, you realise that it has revealed a vast and ancient carving on the beach; a neanderthal wearing a necklace in the shape of the island's endless circle symbol. Though the new mystery is intriguing, there's a more pressing matter: making contact with the scientists on Dearg to attempt to get the Control Box for Janine's nanite infection repaired. S08E16 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript rumble AMELIA SPENS: I’d say I blame myself, but obviously, that isn’t true. SAM YAO: Amelia, whatever you’re up to, this isn’t the time! Five and I are stuck on a tiny glacier ledge with the laird and his daughter. There are caves behind us filled with zoms, and the only way back to Mor Island is the bridge in front of us, which is currently collapsing! Or… sighs Well, maybe melting’s a better word. It’s made of ice, and it’s got big walls packed with frozen zoms that are rapidly defrosting! AMELIA SPENS: I’m just pointing out this is all very predictable. I let your little Abel gang chase Jones to the Far Hebrides to retrieve the Edda and cure Janine’s nanite poisoning, and as soon as you’re out of my sight, you do something to cause disaster in the UK. Red fungus is spreading all over the coast. It drifted down from here the day you arrived! I’m approaching Mor Island on the Undaunted. I see you through my periscope. Is Janine there? Nobody else is answering my comms. Oh, don’t mind me, I’m only prime minister! LAIRD REID: Buddy, can whoever’s buzzing in your ear help us? That bridge is collapsing from the far end and soggy zombies are coming down it this way. SHONA REID: Over there, branching off from the left side of the bridge. A gangway made of ice connecting the bridge to another part of the glacier. LAIRD REID: Aye. The bridge was built for tourists. That gangway’s the path to the guest lodge. Good thinking, lass! If we can make it across the gangway to the lodge, Sam’s friend can rescue us. Getting to the gangway means using the collapsing bridge, but we’ve no choice. Everyone, onto the bridge! SAM YAO: Wait, what? Onto the collapsing bridge? Hell, Five, look behind you. There’s a dozen zoms shambling out of Jones’ caves. And the laird’s run off with Shona! Not sure we’re safe with him, Five. I mean, he shot Jones. To protect Shona, but still. Remember the last thing Jones said? There’ll be no stopping them now. What do you think he meant? Well, we really can’t stay here, though. Amelia, stand by. Come on, Five. After the laird. Run! SAM YAO: Keep going down the bridge, Five! Careful of the ice walls! They’re melting fast, and the zoms inside are thrashing to get out. LAIRD REID: Five, Sam, over here. There’s a doorway in the ice wall. It leads to the gangway. Five, kick it open. bursts open SAM YAO: Amelia, we’ve stepped out onto a platform on the side of the bridge. The ocean’s below us. There’s a gangway from here to the glacier. LAIRD REID: The gangway’s made of ice. Grew over a wire frame like the rest of the bridge. It’s melting fast. It might not take all our weight. Shona? You go first. The gangway’s only a dozen meters. There’s a ledge on the other end with a stairway down to the lodge. SHONA REID: Dad, no - LAIRD REID: No time, lass! Take the notes we got from Jones. We’ll follow you once you’re across. Go. That’s it, run! AMELIA SPENS: Sam, there are too many rocks near the bridge. The Undaunted can’t get close. There’s a rescue launch, but it won’t reach you before the zoms do. SHONA REID: Dad, the gangway’s cracking up behind me. LAIRD REID: You’re over halfway across already, lass. Keep going! SAM YAO: Five, get back! breaks and collapses into ocean Amelia, the walkway’s crumbled. The ice just… cracked apart into the sea. LAIRD REID: It’s okay. I see Shona. She made it to the glacier ledge on the other side. Fast feet on the girl. We can’t follow you, lass! Get to safety. We’ll find another path. This bridge is melting fast. We need to firm it up. There’s a stockroom halfway along full of the chemicals those scientists on Dearg Island sent us to keep the bridge frozen. It’s our only chance. Shona’s safe for now. Come on, both of you. Follow me further up the bridge before there isn’t any bridge left! This way, run! LAIRD REID: Ach, this bridge is getting thick with defrosted zombies. They’re coming out of the walls. growls, gunshot And I’m low on rounds. SAM YAO: Watch out, Five! clatters Chunks of ice are falling from the girders overhead. LAIRD REID: This is the maintenance store. It’s just a cupboard. Door’s never locked. creaks open and closed See those containers? Chemical X. laughs Not much for fancy names, that lot from Dearg, but this’ll freeze anything in two seconds flat. It’s the only batch we have left, but we don’t have a choice. SAM YAO: So what, what’s the plan? We pour drips from the containers ahead of us, freeze the bridge as we run? AMELIA SPENS: Oh yes, I’m sure that won’t end with you accidentally freezing yourselves to death at all. SAM YAO: Amelia. AMELIA SPENS: I know you’ve missed my wit, Sam. No need to say. Listen, I can see the whole bridge from here. There are great sloughs of water flowing off it where the ice is melting. sighs If you can reach the next set of support legs, you have a chance. But don’t worry. I’ve got a plan, but you’ll have to be quick before the whole bridge goes down. Grab a container each and run. SAM YAO: Hurry, Five! There’s barely any bridge left. Just a wire frame and a slippy ice floor. Hard to run straight in this wind. LAIRD REID: We’re here. That there’s a suspension tower sticking up from the bridge’s frame. There’s a set of supporting legs underneath it, standing in the sea. SAM YAO: You know, Five, this place kind of reminds me of the Golden Gate Bridge. Well, in general shape. Only with melting ice and zombies. The water is just streaming off that tower. There’s dozens of zombies caught in the flow. AMELIA SPENS: Look over the side of the bridge. See that chain of rock fingers jutting out from the waves? You’re near shore. Those rocks lead straight to Mor Island. SAM YAO: And how exactly are we meant to get to them, Amelia? LAIRD REID: Oh. I think I’ve a glimmer. See how the wind is pushing all the running water off the bridge towards those fingers in a great arc? If that arc were to freeze, we could shimmy down it onto the rocks! SAM YAO: That’s insane! Amelia, tell me that’s not your plan. AMELIA SPENS: You’re such a doubter, Sam! I’d hurry up. The zoms from Jones’ caves followed you up the bridge. They’re almost on you. LAIRD REID: Come on, both of you. Get pouring! pours SAM YAO: I don’t believe this, but it’s working. The blue liquid from the containers is freezing the water in place in a big glittering arc like another bridge down towards the rocks. A bridge filled with half-frozen zombies, but still. moan LAIRD REID: It doesnae seem stable to me, but it’s better than staying here. Down the frozen path, both of you. It looks brittle, so be swift. Dodge any zombie bits sticking out of the ice. Towards the rocks, run! SAM YAO: We’re on the rocks, Five! sighs I didn’t think we’d make it. I could hear the ice shattering behind us. Ooh. A bit bleak, these rocks. This one’s just a fat pillar of seaweed-covered stone. LAIRD REID: That’s Mor Island in the distance. Look at that sandy beach and the green behind it, under black clouds. We need to get back, make sure Shona’s all right. chunk thuds onto rock SAM YAO: Hell, Five, the wind’s blowing great chunks of ice from the improvised bridge straight at us. groan And some of those chunks had zombies stuck inside! LAIRD REID: Aye, and there’s some shuffling out of the sea, too. They’re creeping onto the rocks where the pillars get wide at the base. The rocks in this chain are big and close and we can scramble from one to the other if we keep our strides wide. Onward to the beach, run! LAIRD REID: Come on, Five. Over the rocks. Run! Leap, if there’s a gap too wide to take in a step. chunks thud onto rock, zombies groan SAM YAO: Wind, hail, and zombies falling out of the sky, Five! AMELIA SPENS: Fair warning, Sam, I really don’t like the look of all those zombies. They’re following you straight to the island, which is where I’m going, so I’m ordering the Undaunted to launch a torpedo at the rocks, blow them away. SAM YAO: What? Amelia, we’re still halfway to the shore! AMELIA SPENS: Oh, I wouldn’t worry about it. There’s nothing you can do to turn the torpedo back now. You’ll just have to be fast enough to outrun it, won’t you? I’m very confident you can do it. LAIRD REID: Look there. That great black shape cresting the waves. Is that a submarine? There’s water rippling ahead of it like something’s coming this way. SAM YAO: You know, Amelia, I really wish Janine was here to say something properly cutting. Okay, the coast just ahead, Five. We only need to make it across the next few pillars, then clamber down the last one to the beach. Oh, for God’s sake, run! splashes SAM YAO: sputters Thanks for helping me out of the water, Five. Ugh. Oh, I must have underestimated the distance from that last rock. coughs Didn’t realize we’d have to swim – swim to shore. LAIRD REID: This is''' ?''' Beach. Oldest sands on Mor Island. I hope my Shona’s safe on the glacier. explosion SAM YAO: Look, I think we’ve got a more immediate problem, here. That torpedo just hit the fingers. They’re gone. And so are the zoms, but… the blast started a massive tidal wave heading in this direction. We’ve got to get inland, or we’ll be washed away. coughs Come on, Five. Toward that hill. Run! SAM YAO: It’s okay, Five. We made it up the hill. The tide’s behind us, sweeping across the beach. LAIRD REID: And sweeping out just as fast. The storm’s dying down, too. AMELIA SPENS: Marvelous, you’ve survived. I knew you would. Now you’ll be able to tell me what the hell De Luca has been doing on that island, Sam. I spotted smoke rising from the local town. Oh, and the rescue launch from my sub just collected the laird’s daughter from that glacier. Rather chilly, but alive. SAM YAO: Oh my God. Five, look behind you. LAIRD REID: Good Lord. AMELIA SPENS: What exactly are you lot gawking at? You, adjust my periscope. Oh. The tide washed a lot of sand off the beach and exposed markings beneath. SAM YAO: It’s like… a slab of flat sandstone where the beach meets the cliff. There’s a shape carved on it, and a massive outline of a human. Or… or is it a Neanderthal? It’s wearing a necklace with that endless circle symbol, the one we’ve seen around the island. LAIRD REID: We’ve got records on this island going back thousands of years. Never have I heard of this. crackles JODY MARSH: Five, Sam, what the hell’s going on? We’ve just got the fire in town under control. We’ve been getting garbled messages from Amelia, but everyone’s been too busy to answer. Janine says you went after Jones. Did you catch him, Sam? Did you get the control box? Can we cure Janine? SAM YAO: Jody, there were things that went wrong. Jones is gone. We got the control box, but it’s smashed. sighs But we’re going to get it fixed. Amelia’s here now, and we’ve got a submarine, and I swear, Five, we are going to get it fixed. This isn’t over yet, no matter what it takes, we are going to find a way to save Janine. AMELIA SPENS: And also stop the red fungus on the mainland from wiping us all out, if that’s not too much trouble. Honestly, you people. How have you managed anything without me? Codex Artefact A Sketch of the Sandstone Formation Sam has drawn an image of the strange sandstone formation revealed by the tidal waves. It might not be the most accurate depiction, but might still come in useful for our records in lieu of photos. Category:Mission Category:Season Eight